


In the Middle of the Night

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are demon!Dean's pets. In this installment, Cas is pushed to his limit and Sam has a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke to the feel of a cock lazily thrusting between the cheeks of his ass. As he stirred into further awareness he realized that it was Castiel, and that the former angel was rutting against him in his sleep and moaning against his neck.

 

Sam wondered whether or not he should wake him. If Cas had a wet dream, it might release some of the unbearable tension he’d been feeling from not being allowed to come for three weeks. But Dean might punish Cas for coming without permission, even if it was an accident, and even if it was in his sleep. Dean could punish him, as well, for being awake and not stopping Cas. He could lie and say he was asleep, but Dean always saw right through that.

 

He sighed and rolled over to shake Cas awake. His bedmate shivered awake with a gasp, but the thrusting against his hip didn’t stop.

 

“Cas,” Sam warned.

 

“I can’t stop, Sam, I can’t, please-” Castiel shuddered and slowed down, but didn’t stop.

 

“Cas, you have to. You know Dean will be upset,” Sam said, moving the temptation of his hip as far away as he could.

 

Castiel gasped at the lack of friction and Sam saw him reaching under the blankets in the darkness. He caught both his wrists in one hand.

 

“Sam, please,” Cas begged, trying to pull away. “I need- _Please._ ”

 

“Deep breaths, Cas,” Sam instructed. “It’ll pass, I promise.”

 

Castiel drew in one shaking breath after another until he was slightly more composed. “T-thank you for stopping me, Sam,” he said after a while.

 

Sam smiled at him in the darkness and once again wrapped himself around the other.

 

It took a few moments before Castiel started making hiccupping sounds against his shoulder, and it took Sam a while longer to realize that Castiel was crying.

 

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam asked, lifting Castiel’s head so he could gently wipe away his tears.

 

“It’s too much,” Castiel whined. “It’s too long, and it’s so _hard,_ and I can’t-” His voice dissolved into frustrated little hiccupping sobs.

 

“Do you want me to call Dean?” Sam asked, already reaching for the pager.

 

“No!” Castiel all but shouted. He started to cry harder and Sam was at a loss. He knew Castiel must be desperate to even consider disobeying Dean’s no-touching rule, and he knew how upset the other had been when he’d drawn white or green marbles in the morning the past two weeks. He also knew that Castiel had broken down sobbing during not one, but two, teasing sessions that week.

 

“What can I do, Cas?” He asked. He knew that Castiel was at the end of his rope, but there wasn’t much he could do about it without Dean present. “Let me help you,” he offered. “I’m stronger than you; we can tell Dean I overpowered you and I’ll get punished,” he said. They both knew it was a bad idea, especially since Dean was so much harder on Sam when it came to punishments.

 

“No,” Castiel said almost instantly. “I won’t let you.”

 

Sam sighed. “Then let me call Dean. You know he can help.”

 

“Please don’t,” Cas begged. “I don’t want to seem weak or disobedient. I can wait... Wait until morning, and then we’ll tell him, all right?”

 

Sam reluctantly agreed, but only because the former angel had stopped crying. When the sobs started up again five minutes later, he reached for the pager.

 

“I’m calling Dean,” he said as he pressed the button.

 

Castiel shot up. “What? No, please, please, please don’t call him! Please Sam!”

 

***

 

Dean was lying in bed watching himself in the mirror when his pager rung. He didn’t need sleep, but he liked the pretense, so he was a little annoyed at the distraction. Nevertheless, he picked it up and turned up the volume, alarmed when he heard the sounds of a struggle.

 

“-please don’t call him! Please Sam,” he heard Castiel’s voice say. He sounded _awful_ , with his voice all broken by cracks and little hiccups.

 

“Cas, I have to,” he heard Sam’s voice, considerably more put together, but still strained, say.

 

He also heard Castiel sobbing in the background, and that was all he needed to hear. He was in their room before Sam had even finished requesting his presence.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, going to Castiel’s side.

 

Castiel shook his head when he approached and did his best to move away. “I’m sorry! I told him not to call you; I didn’t mean to-” His voice broke and he started crying harder.

 

Dean sat down on the bed next to him and ran his fingers through the angel’s hair soothingly. Once Castiel had calmed down, he spoke again. “Cas, sweetie, tell me what’s wrong. You’re pretty upset, so I promise I won’t be mad, all right?”

 

To be honest, he sort of expected to find that Castiel had been disobedient. Dean had been pushing him hard, and though he’d still give his pet a token punishment in the morning, he’d probably go even easier on him that he usually did.

 

Castiel was silent.

 

“Were you disobedient?” Dean asked him, gently.

 

Castiel shook his head. “I wasn’t! I tried so hard not to be. I a-almost disobeyed, but Sam stopped me.”

 

Dean looked at Sam and nodded his approval. “Why don’t you tell me what you almost did,” he asked Cas.

 

Dean could see Castiel’s blush even in the darkness. “I almost touched myself,” he admitted. “But I didn’t, I promise, ask Sam!”

 

“I believe you, sweetheart,” he said. “But why would you do – almost do – that? You know it’s against the rules.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I know. I just couldn’t help it. I needed to, so bad... I couldn’t wait. I was _so_ desperate, Master. I needed-” He sucked in a shuddering breath and Dean could see his eyes glistening in the darkness with unshed tears. Dean knew from his posture and the way he trembled that he wasn’t talking about his need in the past tense.

 

“What happened?” He asked, continuing to massage his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “You’re usually so good.”

 

“I had a dream... I was so _close,_ but then Sam woke me up, and I couldn’t help it,” he said. “I needed – I need, so bad, and I can’t...” His voice dissolved into frustrated little sobs once more.

 

“You can’t take anymore,” Dean supplied for him.

 

Castiel nodded. “I can’t. I n-need... I want, I-I-I-” He faltered.

 

“Can you wait until morning?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel froze. “I- I’ll try,” he promised.

 

Dean shook his head. “If you could wait until morning, Sam wouldn’t have called me,” he said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, turning away.

 

“No, sweetie. _I’m_ sorry. I promise I won’t push you this far again, all right? Now, how do you want this? You have two options – my hand or yours,” he said.

 

“Your hand, Master,” Castiel said, trembling.

 

Castiel was still shaking as Dean maneuvered him onto his lap. “Please,” he begged brokenly.

 

“I’m gonna give you what you need, angel,” Dean promised as he slid his hands down Castiel’s chest and wrapped a hand around his aching length. It only took three strokes before Castiel was coming hard, arching against him, and screaming through his release.

 

Dean lifted his hand to Castiel’s mouth, and his pet happily licked it clean. “Thank you,” he mumbled around a sticky finger.

 

“You both did very well,” he praised. “It’s almost time to get up, but I’ll let you sleep more if you want to.”

 

Dean rewarded them each with a black marble after breakfast. His boys had earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by Raven: prompt: either castiel or sam has a wet dream and comes in the bed.

 

It happened again a couple of months later, but this time it was Sam’s turn and unlike Castiel, he didn’t wake up until it was too late.

 

He recognized instantly what happened when he felt the hot, sticky mess between their bodies. “Cas? Cas, wake up,” Sam said as he shook his companion awake.

 

“Wha...” Cas slurred, already settling in to go back to sleep. “Did you wet the bed? Dean will be mad,” he continued, cuddling in closer as if the thought of being covered in Sam’s bodily fluids didn’t bother him in the least.

 

Cas was silent for a moment, and Sam was getting ready to wake him back up when he asked, “Are you bleeding?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Then let me sleep,” he grumbled.

 

“Cas, I had a dream,” Sam said, resting his head between the other’s shoulder blades a sighing.

 

Cas seemed to wake up a little more. “We could clean it up, if you want. He doesn’t have to know,” Cas offered. They both knew that Dean would _know_ , though, and that covering it up would get them both in trouble, but Sam appreciated Castiel’s willingness to help him.

 

Sam sighed and retrieved a shirt from the closet. He quickly cleaned himself and then crawled back into bed to clean Castiel. “I’ll go tell him now. Best to face the consequences early, I guess.” He threw the shirt in the corner. “Sleep well, Cas.”

 

“Thanks,” Cas mumbled, drifting back to sleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

***

 

The hallway was cold against his bare skin, and Sam was grateful that he found Dean quickly.

 

Dean was in his bedroom, at his desk, presumably doing whatever demons do in their spare time, and didn’t notice Sam standing in the doorway at first.

 

“M-Master?” He tried.

 

Dean spun around, but thankfully he wasn’t angry. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He asked kindly.

 

Sam hung his head. “I had a wet dream,” he confessed, resolutely refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Come here,” Dean ordered after what seemed like an eternity. Sam approached and Dean pulled him down onto his lap. “Was the dream about me?”

 

Sam blushed. “It was about me and Cas,” he admitted, hating every word.

 

Dean chuckled. “As long as it wasn’t about Crowley.” He let the silence stretch out between them for a few minutes before speaking again. “What do you think your punishment should be?”

 

Sam whimpered. He’d known that this had been coming, but he still wasn’t happy about it. He thought for a moment. He’d prefer a milder punishment, one that didn’t involve the whip Dean took out whenever he’d been disobedient, so he settled on something a little less painful. “You should spank me,” he said. “Twenty times,” he added.

 

“Twenty times?” Dean laughed.

 

“Thirty?” Sam offered.

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m not going to _hurt_ you for something you couldn’t even control. I wish I didn’t have to punish you at all, but you need to be reminded that coming without permission is against the rules. I’m going to be very lenient with you. You’re going to lose your privileges for tomorrow, and that’s all. All right?”

 

“I don’t wanna,” Sam whined.

 

“Why not? I think it’s a very fair punishment.”

 

Sam squirmed as he tried to think of an answer to why he hated losing his privileges.

 

When he didn’t answer for a few minutes, Dean asked, “Out of all of your privileges, which one do you hate losing the most?”

 

Sam thought for a moment. It was a toss-up between his thirty minutes of free time and not having to ask to use the bathroom. “Bathroom,” he mumbled.

 

“Okay. I’ll let you have that one and no others tomorrow. Does that make you happy?”

 

Sam nodded and gave Dean a small smile. “Yes, Master. Thank you.”

 

“Come on. You can sleep with me for the rest of the night. Let me see that beautiful smile, Sammy.”

 

Sam smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome.


End file.
